


not ready

by kunnskat



Series: OCs Through the Fandoms [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Omake, Omake for 'i wish', Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, by nsykdk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunnskat/pseuds/kunnskat
Summary: Victor's soulmate has a boring name. He doesn't chase after her, to try to meet her before fate decides it's the right time; because he knows those end in tragedy.Yulia is young. Too young to chase after love just quite yet. She has all the time in the world to meet Victor Nikiforov.Victor stops dreaming of who he believes Yulia would be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nsykdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsykdk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815594) by [nsykdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsykdk/pseuds/nsykdk). 



> I wrote a thing for nsykdk's 'i wish' and got permission to post it here.

Yulia is young. Too young to chase after love just quite yet. She has all the time in the world to meet Victor Nikiforov. And just maybe, when she'd been much younger, she'd searched the papers, kept an ear out, for any mention of him. Maybe she'd spent her free time trying to find him just so she'd know where he is. Whatever the case, it had paid off in the end. She'd found him.

From the first mention of him in the papers she can get to, she follows him. She reads everything she can get her hands on and cuts out the parts about him. She collects them, hidden in a little box few of her friends and family know of.

She's not ready to meet him, but she knows where he is. She'll get to meet him when she's ready and she knows he probably isn't, either. He's yet to come for her, she's not that difficult to find. But it's not like she minds. She's got a career of her own to make and she wants to stand on equal footing to him. Maybe not as famous, not in his circles, but in the one thing she wants to be great at.

She's not ready to meet him, but she's happy to know of him.

He is incredible, it makes her heart flutter a bit to watch him skate. She only gets to see him live once and takes care to not ever do that again when the temptation to shout out to him, to tell him she's there, rises like a fire fed.

She practically runs out of there to watch him leave and for a moment, just a moment, she thinks he might be looking her way. But she's very well hidden and she knows he hasn't seen her. Hasn't gotten to meet her. And she's okay with that, it's for the better, no matter how much regret she feels at not elbowing her way to the front and taking his hand and smiling at him and getting that beautiful smile back.

She's confident in the system so when he takes a break to coach another skater, she doesn't mind the obvious flirting shared even through social media. Because if it's that obvious in the media, it must be twice as much in person.

It's fine. Victor is her soulmate and she's not ready to meet him yet anyway. Yuuri can have that happy warmth that leads him to continue on.

Of course she watches Yuuri. Victor is coaching him, she wants to see all of Victors accomplishments. This'll be one of them, when they meet, that she wants to tell him that she saw. Like everything else he's done. She wants to be able to tell him that she's proud of everything he's done, even coaching. No matter how it turns out.

She's... More than a little bit in love with Victor already.

That's why it hurts so when there's a cold feeling in her chest and she looks down at her wrist to see his name gone.

At first she's worried he's been in an accident and she spends days keeping her eyes peeled to the news, but no mention of his death comes. Nothing tells her what has happened until she sees a picture of him with Yuuri, hands held and matching rings on their fingers.

The cold is still there, but now it's starting to feel numb and Yulia wonders if she'll ever have that happiness that is so obvious in social media. They'd always been obvious in social media.


End file.
